Another Day
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Many years after Diamond Tiara has shared a conversation with Starlight, her life has been getting better, learning to be a teacher, marrying her coltfriend, Tiara now uses her experiences and learning to teach others at the School of Friendship so others wouldn't go down the same path she used to. (Sequel to Like Mother, NOT like Daughter and originally posted on fimfiction)


**Hey everycreature!**

**So with Diamond Tiara having had the talk with Starlight, lets see what her future would have looked like if she seriously considered becoming a teacher at the School of Friendship!**

* * *

The morning sun rose above the town of Ponyville and another day at the School of Friendship began, both teachers and students starting off their first classes of the day, in one of the classrooms, a pink coated young mare with a violet and white striped mane and tail, was sitting behind the teachers' desk, ready to see her first class of the day come in. She was currently writing the lesson of the day on the chalkboard behind her, smiling as she heard the steps of the students come on in and start taking their seats. As the students sat down, ready to learn, the young mare turned around, eager to get started.

"Good morning class." The young mare said happily.

"Good morning Mrs. Tiara." All the students replied.

Mrs. Tiara was in fact none other than Diamond Tiara, all grown up now and a teacher at the School of Friendship, who was now in the charge of Starlight Glimmer, the former guidance counselor. It was in fact Starlight who suggested that Tiara could be a teacher and well Tiara took that suggestion to heart and here she was, eagerly teaching and passing on her experiences to others, not just ponies, but all sorts of creatures.

"Today, we're going to be learning about Forgiveness and different situations regarding this subject." Tiara informed the students as she started her lecture, drawing from the things she wrote on the chalkboard.

And so Tiara, who had several more classes of students throughout the day, taught the same lesson and well by the end of the day, getting a little tired, she was thankful when her last class ended and the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Well, seems like the day is over, enjoy the rest of your day and I'll see you all tomorrow." Tiara smiled as the students got up and out the door, chatting along themselves as Tiara started packing up herself to leave.

However as she was packing up, one of her students, a younger Griffon, came in front of the desk, seeking for some help from his teacher.

"Mrs. Tiara, do you have a few minutes?" The Griffon asked.

"Oh sure Gabe, what can I help you with?" Tiara listening to her student and turning her complete attention to him.

"Well, with today's lesson, you talked a lot about forgiveness and well I don't know if you know this but, but I don't have the best relationship with my father, he didn't treat me too well, thought I was weaker, but he didn't want me to come to this school, it was my mother who got me in." The griffon named Gabe said as Tiara was patient. "So I just wanted to ask if I should forgive my dad, even if he wouldn't accept it or even if I'm strong enough to do so."

"Gabe, you are a good student, I remember meeting you on your first day with your mother, and your mother looked proud of you, now your father, well..." Tiara began. "I can't speak of him since he never came here, but I think no matter what, you can find the courage to forgive your father for everything he's done to you, at the end of the day, he's still your dad." Tiara suggested.

"You really think so Mrs. Tiara?" Gabe asked.

"I do, and your father will see that he was wrong about you sooner or later." Tiara confirmed.

"Well thank you Mrs. Tiara, I'll see you tomorrow." Gabe thanked his teacher.

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow Gabe." Tiara smiled as the young griffon left, leaving Tiara the only one in the classroom, sighing with relief and a little exhaustion, she put on her saddle bags and left the room.

Saying goodbye to her fellow teachers, especially the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were all teachers as well, Tiara made her way to Town Hall, entering the building that sat in the center of Ponyville as she trotted to the Mayor's office, opening the door to find a white coated stallion with brown spots, as well as having a dark brown mane, hard at work with papers piled high, he certainly had a more exhausted look than Tiara did. However, with the sound of the door opening, he did look up and have a huge smile as Tiara trotted to the stallion.

"Your honor." Tiara said as she came to besides the stallion.

"Honey, I might be the mayor of this town, but I'm still just your husband." The stallion rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Pip." Tiara chuckled as she then gave a kiss to her husband, holding it for a few seconds before breaking it.

Ever since Tiara started to grow up out of her filly years, Pip or Pipsqueak, who was the class president of the Ponyville Schoolhouse, also grew up, and well while he used to be shorter than Tiara, he ended up growing taller than she was. And ever since Tiara changed her ways and grew up she and Pip started to have feelings for each other, which eventually led to falling in love and dating and in the end... Getting married and living together in their own house in Ponyville. Pip, with the help of Tiara, eventually won the position of new mayor of Ponyville after Mayor Mare retired while Tiara became a teacher at the School of Friendship. And even with the busy lives they had, they still enjoyed their time together and were even thinking of having a foal in the future as the next step in their lives.

"So, I see you're done with your day, how was it?" Pip asked.

"Well, good as always, I was a little late today coming here because during my last class one of my students needed some personal help." Tiara answered.

"That's alright honey, you have a responsibility as a teacher, just like I have my responsibility as mayor, even if I still don't know how Mayor Mare used to manage everything that came up." Pip sighed.

"Well, I can't imagine anyone else that's perfect for the job." Tiara smiled. "But sorry I can't stay any longer, today's the day of the week my mother and I have tea together."

"Oh right..." Pip remembered. "No offense, but your mother still scares me, hard to believe you came from that mare."

"None taken Pip, my mother does have that effect on others, I'm just glad I didn't end up like her." Tiara smiled.

"To which I'm thankful for." Pip smiled.

"I'll see back at home before dinner, love you." Tiara gave one last kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Love you too Tiara." Pip showed a big smile as he enjoyed the kiss his wife gave as Tiara left the office, back onto the streets, headed for the cafe in town to meet her mother.

As Tiara grew up and became more independent of her mother, the two had a shaky relationship as Tiara's mother, Spoiled Rich, didn't approve of such things like her daughter's desire to become a teacher and her relationship with Pipsqueak, even refusing to accept the marriage between her daughter and Pip, but the two ended up getting married anyway and Spoiled Rich was forced to be one of the witnesses, even if she didn't approve. Despite her mother's stubbornness and inability to accept her daughter's choices, Tiara never hated her mother and got her to agree to a weekly meeting, to catch up on things and hopefully to reestablish some kind of mother-daughter relationship. Despite everything, Tiara still loved her mother and hoped that one day her mother could see the light like she had.

With the cafe in view, Tiara saw her mother waiting for her, part of Tiara didn't believe her mother would come at times or leave seeing that her daughter wasn't showing up. Tiara took a deep breath as she came into the cafe and took the seat across from her mother, who didn't even straight up to greet Tiara, much less hug her.

"Diamond Tiara." Spoiled Rich said dryly. "You're a little late today."

"Sorry mother, I needed to help a student with something after my last class and I always go to see Pip after the school day, to cheer him up and check on him." Tiara said cooly.

"What?" Spoiled Rich raised an eye. "Our mayor can't handle himself, or is he simply too weak?"

"Mother, Pip is my husband and I'm his wife, it's my job to make sure he's doing okay, he would do the same for me if I stayed at the school for too long." Tiara not wanting to be angry. "Can we please not talk about anything that will upset us, this is supposed to be a friendly meeting."

"Fine..." Spoiled Rich said as she herself took a deep breath. "So how is being a teacher, boring I would assure?" Spoiled Rich guessed as she took a sip of her tea.

"No mother, quite the opposite, it's fun and the students are always engaged and asking questions." Tiara answered. "Today, I taught them about forgiveness, which I forgave you mother for all the things you don't approve of, you're still my mother at the end of the day."

"So I am..." Spoiled Rich replied. "You may have forgiven me Tiara, but I have never forgave you for all the things you do against my wishes."

"Mother, if I went with your wishes, I would never become the mare I am today, look one day you will see that I'm perfectly happy with my life and accept my decisions, you'll see." Tiara trying her hardest to stay positive.

"I highly doubt that Tiara, you can keep trying, but maybe you'll see your life would have been better if you did go with my wishes." Spoiled Rich staying by her side.

The rest of the meeting was mostly uneventful, the two hardly talking as soon the day began to end, the sun starting to drip over the horizon as they said their goodbyes.

"Goodbye mother, please tell father that I love him and hope to see him when I'm not busy." Tiara said calmly.

"Alright, goodbye Tiara, enjoy your life I guess." Spoiled Rich replied.  
The two didn't share a hug, just went on their separate ways, Spoiled Rich back to the mansion, while Tiara went to the small house she and Pip had in town. With the sun setting, Tiara looked back at her mother, sighing as she couldn't believe she survived another weekly meeting with her mother.

"Just another day Tiara, and tomorrow is a brand new one." Tiara smiled as she trotted on back home, happy as can be with her life.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this and yeah how I wished we could have seen something like this from Diamond Tiara! She really needed some more!**

**See everycreature later!**


End file.
